confederate_states_of_america_alternate_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederate States of America: Alternate history Wiki
Scenario The Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S.), commonly referred to as the Confederacy, is a confederation of was once secession states, diverted toward Mexico, and later all of central America, and the major Caribbean Islands like Cuba, Atlantia (Dominican republic, Haiti) and Jamaica. It was formed in what was once Mexico and central America due To the original 13 states being over taken by the seemingly unstoppable Union forces. After conquering Mexico, the Confederacy quickly formed into what it is right now, and has become a great ally to the United States of America. After the Civil War, the country was left very scathed, and has had to rebuild from scratch. Along side its USA counterpart, it took advantages of the Oil fields Mexico had, and had rebuilt its industry as a major power. Addition of newer states expanded the country and rebuilt its economy during the late 19th century so greatly that they decided another war against the US was pointless, and had established an alliance, and a trade embargo with their northern counterparts. Along with help from the USA, the CSA economy had grown greatly and had established itself in the world as a great power along side its northern allies. The Spanish-American war, and World War I, had established the country along with the USA as a global military power. After World War II, it along with its northern Allies had emerged into superpower status, becoming the second country to develop Nuclear weapons, in co-operation with the USA. Along with its northern allies, it went against the Soviet Union in the Cold War. The CSA is the 6th largest country in the world, and the 4th most populous with over 310,234,980 below the United States, and growing fast. Welcome to Alternative History Wiki Read and write about anything that could have happened (or maybe will)! since March 6, 2011! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article NOTE: This paragraph is not mine, but someone elses from the original Alternate History wiki; I am not the author of the following text: Many people claim that if it didn’t happen, it couldn’t happen, or that if it had certain pros and cons they would always stay that way for a person, people's, or nation's entire history, even if certain developments change the entire time frame forever, that no matter what, they are stuck with those problems for eternity, and I personally think that’s a load of, well I wont say that yet, maybe later. People think that if you lost, you were born to lose, even if one inch forward could have made you win. Well things are not always like that, and I don’t think they always have. Yes, some people have been destined to lose a fight, like Japan against the nuke, they were gonna lose no matter what after the US got te atomic bomb, but if one of those scientists had been absent one or two days, we might never have had the bomb in time, and been forced to sign a conditional peace treaty with Japan. But my main focus right now isn’t about Japan in WW2, or Japan at all, it's about alternate history itself, thats what alternate history means, it may not have happened, but it could have. I hope this wiki will grow better and faster than its predecessor, Alternate History Wiki, which had started out fine but now has two many power hungry lieutenants and leaders that can and actually do ban someone just because they were being a little on the implausible side, or some people actually had more than one account, just because on froze one day and they wanted to still participate, created another one and got instantly banned for sockpuppetting when they weren't doing it on purpose, this wiki is meant to be the new Alternate History Wiki, and we hope that you will help us make it that. To be banned, you must malignantly sockpuppet, be inappropriate (you know what I mean), or try and hack the site. If you are about to be banned, you will be notified 24 hours before the ban goes into effect so that you may explain yourself, and possibly reduce or get rid of the ban altogether. Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of Admins: * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis Clock and calendar Current time: Latest activity Useful stuff * * * Confederate States of America Category:Browse